


你早晚会落得同样下场

by saintdenun



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ashen One is an asshole, Leonhard is a cuntboy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintdenun/pseuds/saintdenun
Summary: abo设定，灰烬a，小李o，防火女o。o没有小鸟只有批。鉴于内含日批与致死量长吁短叹冷嘲热讽含沙射影，球球泥萌不要打拳也不要炎上窝，磕头啦咚咚咚
Relationships: Ashen One/Ringfinger Leonhard
Kudos: 18





	你早晚会落得同样下场

**Author's Note:**

> abo设定，灰烬a，小李o，防火女o。o没有小鸟只有批。鉴于内含日批与致死量长吁短叹冷嘲热讽含沙射影，球球泥萌不要打拳也不要炎上窝，磕头啦咚咚咚

你早晚会落得同样下场

灰烬看见霍克伍德站在防火祭祀场外面，不在他平时应该在的位置。这个男人抬起眼睛扫了他一眼，重又疲惫地低落下去，灰烬从他身边走过，勾了他一脚，把他绊倒在地。不死人吹着口哨，头也不回地走了。他很高兴，因为他知道霍克伍德不会还手，哪怕芸芸众生都是一样的逆来顺受，总有些人被打倒后就不再想站起来。

他一进祭祀场，就闻到这里的空气跟平时大不相同， omega浓郁的气味让alpha放松下来的筋骨立马活跃了起来，灰烬摘了头盔，抽着鼻子，寻找着气味的来源。他的眼珠滴溜溜地乱转，墙边没有防火女的身影；一扭头，他看见她坐在台阶的最下几级上，姿态神色同平时别无二致。他仍不死心，走到她跟前，半跪着蹲下身子，托着她伤痕累累的手掌。她身上散发出的气息证实了他的回忆，尽管极其细微，他面前这位omega的气味中确实含有另一位他有权过问却无法发问的alpha的痕迹，它几不可察，他猛地捏住了她纤瘦的手腕，将她拉向自己，防火女受到惊吓，往后一缩，她退了一步，却没有挣脱束缚。他把鼻子贴在她的皮肤上，感受这只顺从的羔羊的脉动，仿佛被人掰开的枝桠，她的手臂在他的禁锢中微微发颤。不只是那个alpha辛辣的气味，他闻到了更多，他不是第一个来到这里的灰烬，同样也不会是最后一个；而他们给她留下的记忆不可磨灭，就如同火焰给她留下的烧伤。他轻轻地放开了她，她不可能没有闻到那股omega的气味，他想她也发觉了他的意图，不过，他没什么可羞愧的。他有过将她据为己有的想法，但那只是一瞬而已；她有自己的使命，无可选择也无可逃避。就算死过一回，他还是孩子气地希望拥有是永恒的。既然已经属于他，那就不该再失去。况且人活着就是为了获得与夺取，他的人生信条与门口那个病怏怏的倒霉鬼截然不同，对此，他很是骄傲。

灰烬站起身，朝气味最为浓烈的地方走去，商人老太婆朝他转过头，她瘪嘴缺牙的脸露出笑容，空洞的眼窝直直注视着他。他感觉恶心，快步走开了。

他找到了气味的源头。灰烬对传火的漫漫旅途其实半分兴趣也无，历代薪王燃烧自己留下美名，有些甚至什么也没留下。他已经打定主意要做游魂之王，想来这与防火女的愿望背道而驰。至于罗莎莉亚，他成为了指头们的一员，纵然并不虔诚，阻挠灰烬前去传火的宗教却对他有利，到了那时，他会吸收薪王们的灵魂，堪能同神媲美。他轻轻松松就得到了狼血的灵魂。还有什么是他这个吃苦耐劳又精明强干的人得不到的呢？当他看见指头的二把手坐在石穴的地上时，他裤裆里那玩意儿跟根探针似的竖了起来。无名指的李奥纳德裤子都只脱了一半，他骑在他的扫帚上扭着腰——那根拿来施法的魔杖，此刻充当了指头自慰的淫具，被他来来回回蹭得透湿。他也闻到灰烬的味道了，灰烬抢先一步冲上前，踩住了月牙曲剑。

他蹲下身，把李奥纳德去摸曲剑的手翻了个面。他抚摸着湿漉漉的掌心，指腹在黏液上打着圈，李奥纳德的脸隐藏在面具下方，看不见omega的表情，只听见他说：滚开！用的是那种短促发颤的语调，人在面对即将到来、避无可避的厄运时就会这样说话，就好像他们已经尽了最大的努力，只是为了输得再有尊严一些。alpha的信息素将他团团包裹，李奥纳德看着灰烬，他去推他伸过来的手，但它们就像懒惰的孩子一样仅仅是敷衍了事般地使了使力气，马上就垂下去了。灰烬揭开了银面具，接着，又把那顶三角帽取走了；李奥纳德紧紧地闭上了眼睛，他不想看见灰烬的表情。后者仿佛爱抚一只小兽般抚摸着他的头皮，细心描摹那些烧伤翻卷的皮肉，他感觉灰烬的视线落在他脸上，而被alpha的气息包裹，则使他如坠云雾。真可惜，你本可以变成一个小美人的……灰烬说着，用力将魔杖朝上方一拔，李奥纳德几乎瞬间就高潮了，对自己的身体失去了最后一点控制，他靠在石壁上，腰肢慢慢松弛下来，水沾在他的大腿内侧，还往屁股上流。……这样的话还可能会有人爱你。灰烬说完了，他把魔杖抽出来，用尖尖的一头戳进李奥纳德的嘴里，李奥纳德把木头咬住了，他面目狰狞，牙齿就像那种烧火用的铁钳夹在一起。灰烬很喜欢这种无畏的气势，在他还是一个小仆从的时候，他经常在其他孩子脸上看见这种表情，主人家的小儿子除外。忘了是什么原因，他放了一把火，那宽敞富丽的宅邸就此付之一炬。年增岁长，破坏的欲望没有减轻，只是像泥土掩埋在雪里，等候着南风的来临。

李奥纳德的嘴巴被撬开了，灰烬靠近了些，他捏着指头的下颚，把魔杖捅向喉咙深处。几番抽插下来，干呕不成的omega眼泪鼻涕直流，一点一滴地全掉在他绣着金线的外衣上。灰烬想知道大庭广众之下的强奸为什么没有人来制止，旋即他明白传火祭祀场的大部分人乃至全天下的大部分人都是休管他人瓦上霜之辈：反正他也还不是为了满足自己的欲望。无论怎样，让欲望支配自己总要比让别人支配自己来得强；他猜，防火女爱他是因为他尊重了她的意愿，什么也没对她做，他表现得像一个真正的骑士，却住在捡来的盔甲里。

你要听话，小狮子。他对李奥纳德说，杖尖从喉咙里面退了出来，轻柔地划过他的上腭，李奥纳德剧烈地咳嗽起来，灰烬只得转身把魔杖放到一边，最好放远一点；欧贝克教过他法兰快剑，蓝色的结晶剔透犹如坚冰，单薄好比月光，锋利却胜似钢铁。他回过头，一把曲剑架上了他的脖子。

李奥纳德的双眼因仇恨与泪水闪闪发亮。他举着月牙曲剑，把刀刃往里推了一点，割开了灰烬的皮肤。他还在使劲，可他连握着刀把的手都在发抖，很难说他能走到哪个地步，如今武器对他来说都有些重了，更别提他好不容易把它从灰烬脚下拽出来。李奥纳德忽然掉转刀头，冲自己的喉咙刺去，灰烬连忙打开他的手，月牙曲剑远远掷在地上，溅起一片水花；紧接着，灰烬吃了重重一拳，他的鼻梁一阵剧痛，血涌了出来。

不死人摸着鼻子，血顺着他的指缝流到手背上。

李奥纳德瘫坐在地。那一拳他用尽了全身力气。他说：怎么样？现在你想操我还是玩我？他掰开了双腿，敞开的小穴微微翕动，挂着淫液的肉壁看起来又湿又滑，十分诱人。他把腿张得更大，好让灰烬看得更加清楚。

如果你有种，如果你有种的话，那你就来吧。李奥纳德说。他打定主意，要反抗到底。你想干什么就干什么吧，李奥纳德讽刺地说，标记我或者杀了我，随你的便好了。他要激怒灰烬，即使他要死，也绝不会让对手好过。李奥纳德躲着alpha过了那么久，小心翼翼地维持玻璃般的自尊，学习魔法与剑术，初衷不是为了那个哑巴女神。可当他看见罗莎莉亚的那一刹那，他就坚信是苦痛铸就了今天的她，折磨令她双颊黯淡，却使她全身熠熠生辉。那是他无法企及的东西，他很丑陋，戴了帽子又盖了面具，如灰烬所说，没有那场焚化一切的火焰，他还可能变成一个美人，就算下场不幸，那也是得到了或得到过爱的不幸；普通人只想过得幸福快乐，另外一些很少接触到爱的人，遇到不擅长的事情就逃走了。所以他们孤独不是没有理由的。失去了其他的可能，他在那场火焰当中重生。

直到今天，他依然相信承受足够的痛苦，一个恶棍也能变成圣徒。他爱罗莎莉亚。流淌着高贵血脉的神之子嗣，赐予任何人改变机会的重生之母，从不盲目悲慈，永远无声，永远值得为其牺牲，他爱她，犹如喜爱镜中倒影，犹如一位老妪贪恋少女的灵魂。

那些对她不敬的人都死了。那些说他没鸡巴的人也都死了。

脱下碍事的靴子跟长裤后，灰烬把李奥纳德的腿抬起来搭在肩膀上，他居高临下，直视李奥纳德的眼睛。李奥纳德报以一个轻蔑的微笑，他的脸颊发烫，就好像还有鲜活的血液奔流在他遍体鳞伤的身体里。在红晕的映衬下，这个笑容反倒变成了拙劣的挑逗。

我不会标记你，和婊子做爱的好处是不用负责。说完，灰烬把头埋进大腿中间，他才舔第一下就感到李奥纳德的身体绷紧了，灰烬慢悠悠地——尽管他胀痛的阴茎不太情愿他这么做——用舌头描摹着肉穴的形状，每当他舔到上方硬硬的小淫豆，李奥纳德的嘴里就会冒出哼声，双腿也会夹紧，灰烬不得不反复与之较量，李奥纳德打开这两扇大门，他自然不会由得它再合上。他的下巴跟鼻子都被沾湿了，灰烬侧过身子，借着祭祀场里微弱的天光观察指头唯一没有遭到烧伤的部位，他把肉穴拉开，灰烬凑近看了看，笑了。

我说你啊，一个人很难里外兼顾是吧？灰烬一边说一边挤压着李奥纳德的敏感点，更多滑腻的汁水流了出来，一路流进他的后穴。不过，我完全想不到你居然还是处男，灰烬说，这样吧，你可以保留这份纯洁，但是作为交换，你要变成一个可爱的小婊子。他低下头，从粗糙的舌苔舔到灵活的舌尖，李奥纳德的腰因这细致的吮吸弯成了弓形，他乱动，灰烬掐住他紧实的大腿，一股细小的水柱喷出来，浇在灰烬的脖子上。

我这完全是在说废话，你不已是了吗？他问道，李奥纳德失神的双眼直勾勾望向祭祀场的岩石穹顶，他刚刚叫得太大声，自己都听见了回音。小穴尚在余韵中惬意地抽搐，水沿着他的尾椎滴落，他从来没有这样快乐过。从来没有。

你还好吗，灰烬在问他，我还没打算让你休息呢。借着淫水的润滑，他朝李奥纳德的后穴刺入两根手指，于是可怜人这具在狂风暴雨洗劫后沉沉如尸的身体又醒了过来，他连抹一抹嘴角口水的劲儿都没有了。指头躺在那里，任由灰烬凌辱，他模糊的神智隐约地想起爱情与肉欲，并为这些他从未兼得的物事悲伤。他同灰烬想到一块去了，只不过李奥纳德在这艘摇晃着的快感的大船上顾影自怜，掌舵人心里想的却是防火女。灰烬翻搅着缩紧的嫩肉，有那么多润滑剂，他的阴茎很容易地插了进去。不死人并不满意，他腾出一只手来，噼啪几下打上李奥纳德的屁股，巴掌声清脆响亮，结果小穴里涌出淫水来，全淋在灰烬的肉棒上。能不能？能不能夹紧点儿？灰烬说，怎么连打屁股都会爽啊，你这忘恩负义的小婊子，嗯？他肏得更厉害了，睾丸撞在臀肉上啪啪作响，灰烬时不时拧一把李奥纳德的小穴，这种时刻omega的腔内就会条件反射地一抽，灰烬被夹得爽死了，李奥纳德高潮的那一下把他夹得差点射在里面，还好alpha拔得快：他把精液射在那身保养良好的尊贵长袍上面，再把阴茎在omega的大腿上揩干。

李奥纳德看上去就像死了一样。灰烬把他留在冰凉坚硬的石头地板上，再见啦，小母狗，他弯下腰对他说，这张脸真是惨不忍睹，糊满了眼泪，鼻涕跟口水都流到后脑勺了。他知道以李奥纳德心高气傲的本性不会随便找其他alpha标记自己，只要李奥纳德不离开，每次发情他都能去因为正常的生理现象羞辱他，但是又有什么意思呢？圣女变成婊子，婊子就是圣女。世事是多么的无常呀，灰烬来到祭祀场中央，防火女听见他的脚步声，她少有地走上前来，灰烬停下步子，他准备好承担一切苛责了。她闻出了他身上的味道，也明白他没有标记李奥纳德，这位恭顺的omega摸索着握住他的手腕，将它们牵到自己胸前，接下来，她做了一个让灰烬大吃一惊的举动；她按住他那大而粗糙的双手，将它们压在柔软的胸脯上。

请尽情地使用我吧，灰烬大人。盲女仰着头，说。她是真心为你，可你应该吗？从她身上散发出的气味化成了强烈的痛苦，灰烬只觉如坠地狱；叫人违背本性地活着还不如死了，我是逃不掉的，而你早晚会落得同样下场。

fin


End file.
